worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Svelte Shuttle
Background The Svelte-class Imperial shuttle was designed as a more aggressive replacement for the fractured Empire's aging Lambda-class T-4a shuttle in the years after Palpatine's demise. The Silviut Corporation leveraged its experience as a subcontractor to craft a superior vessel, capable of both long-range transport and space combat support. While inferior to a true starfighter, the Svelte-class shuttle was capably maneuverable and well-armed for a shuttle. Often dubbed the "Vader-class" shuttle by Imperial pilots, the shuttle's black finish indeed gave it the appearance reminiscent of a space-borne beetle or the famous Sith Lord. Model Type - Svelte Class Shuttle Class - Personnel and Cargo Transport Shuttle Crew - 2 + 4 gunners + 15 passengers MDC By Location Main Body - 700 S-Foils (Wings) - 400 ea Engines - 475 ea Cockpit - 450 Double Blaster Cannons - 125 Doule Laser Cannons - 140 Shields - 300 per side Armour - Stops up to and including 25mm rounds. Speed Flying - 950kph in atmosphere with shields off, Mach 6 with shields off Space - Mach 12 Hyperdrive - 400 ly per hour with a backup system of 80 ly per hour Range - 2 months Statistics Height - 4.2m Length - 17m Width - 16.5m Weight - 40 tons loaded (not including cargo) Cargo - 50 tons Power System - fusial power generators Cost - 280 000 Weapons Weapon Type - Double Blaster Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 2.8km in atmosphere, 5.6km in space Damage - 5d6x10 per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Double Laser Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 3km in atmosphere, 6km in space Damage - 4d6x10+10 Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +10% piloting rolls Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 50 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 45 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer References Used Jedi Academy Sourcebook West Eng games Wookieepedia